Ella Será Amada
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Mai&Jono/PolarShippining/One-Shot/Ella era una chica popular y hermosa, pero con ciertos problemas de autoestima. Ella necesitaba sentirse querida, y él sería capaz de eso y más. Sentirse querida es sentirse especial.


_-¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, ahora les quiero compartir una historia muy linda, enserio que me quedó bien no sé, pero se me hiso no tan cursi pero si muy bella [^w^]_

_Hikari: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es o no una de tus historias deschavetadas y sádicas? _

_-No [¬¬] Es un fic normal, nanga…Bueno, en realidad, es un AU que contiene un ligero toque de OOC. Aparte de que es mi primer __**Mai&Jono (Polarshippining) **__el cual espero que les guste. Es un simple One-Shot, inspirado en esta canción que me encanta, una de mis favoritas (ok, tengo muuuchas canciones favoritas, pero esta está en la lista xD) Me refiero a __**"She will be loved" de Maroon 5 **__[:3] Y bueno, sin más, los dejo leer [xD]_

_**DISCLAIMER: NI YU-GI-OH! NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SÓLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA SERÁ AMADA<strong>

Él era un simple estudiante de segundo grado de preparatoria, apenas cursando el tercer semestre de generación y ya con problemas en los exámenes. Todo por _ella, _a quien no dejaba de mirar, en quien no dejaba de pensar, una chica de tercer año, muy bella si cabía mencionar, de un cuerpo escultural, un cabello ondulado y rubio, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero más que nada, unos ojos, unos hermosos ojos lilas extrañamente bellos. Si, Jonouchi Katsuya estaba idiotizado con una chica de tercer grado, una que varios ya conocían como la más popular de la preparatoria de Domino, Mai Kujaku.

Y por ser la chica más popular de la escuela, obviamente tenía muchos pretendientes, mucha gente tras ella. Chicas de muchos salones querían ser como ella, la imitaban pero no lograban ser igual, ella era única. Y de los hombres, ellos derramaban cascadas de saliva cada que la veían pasar, pues por algo había sido Reina de Belleza el año anterior, ganando con todo su orgullo de mujer.

El pobre rubio que se moría de amor por ella sólo podía verla caminar por los pasillos, verla pasar a su lado sin que ella supiera de su existencia, suspirar como tonto al verla y con tristeza al no poder tenerla cerca tan sólo unos segundos. Jonouchi se la pasaba sufriendo de amor por ella, no sabía como acercársele, no sabía como hablarle sin morirse de la pena o evitar que le diera un paro cardiaco del nerviosismo. Pero más que nada, tenía miedo, de ser rechazado por la única chica que le importaba. Más razón todavía para mantenerse en secreto totalmente enamorado de Mai.

Un día en que no tenía más clases, pues habían faltado dos profesores, salió temprano y decidió irse a casa, pero de pronto, cerca de las jardineras la encontró. Ahí estaba _ella, _sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, parecía estar normal, pero sus sollozos deban a entender todo lo contario. Temeroso se acercó, quizá la rubia reaccionaría mal y le gritaría que le dejara sola, pero a lo mejor, posiblemente, ella dejaría que le escuchasen. No importaba el motivo, el lugar o el tiempo, él siempre estaría para ella si quisiera.

Justo cuando iba a tocarle la espalda o hacer algún carraspeo para que la chica lo notara, esta se levantó y quedó frente a él, frenándose de caminar sino habría chocado con el rubio. Se quedaron estáticos por un largo rato, mientras tanto, ella había reaccionado y se frotó los ojos para quitar todo rastro de lágrimas. Se acomodó la mochila y caminó en línea recta hasta el pasillo, ignorando por completo a Katsuya. Pero este no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados tan fácilmente.

Caminó hasta alcanzarla, pero la oji lila apretaba el paso velozmente, aun así, la igualó hasta quedar a su lado. Se puso en frente para retenerla, pero ella intentó evadirlo por un lado, más sin embargo sólo consiguió bailar de un lado a otro sin conseguir pasar. Era notorio que él no la dejaría ir.

-¿Qué quieres? - le expresó la rubia con tal fastidio, él no dijo nada, sólo la miró serio, esperando que ella soltara todo por sí sola, más no lo logró - ¡Habla de una vez! – gritó exasperada a lo que el chico sólo se limitó a contestar…

-Ho-Hola – dijo tímidamente, ella sólo bufó molesta y decidió marcharse, pero entonces se detuvo - ¡Espera! – Pidió el de ojos achocolatados – Es decir…Yo…Sólo quería preguntarte…Si acaso estás bien…

Algo la hiso sentirse mal y era obvio que si tenía algún problema. Bajó la mirada disgustada mientras que Jonouchi sólo la miró afligido, de alguna extraña manera verla así de triste, sin esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba y que siempre lucía cada mañana, le daba un raro sentimiento de tristeza.

-Si de verdad quieres saber…No, no estoy bien-contestó secamente la rubia con melancolía.

-Entiendo… -musitó el joven - ¿Necesitas que alguien te escuche?

Esa simple pregunta bastó para que el pobre corazón de Mai diera un salto dentro de su pecho y un pequeño rastro de esperanza brillara en sus orbes lilas. Jonouchi sonrió complacido. Ella accedió a que él fuera su oído, le platicó varias cosas de las que él se sintió algo triste. Supo como ella fue desplazada por su _novio _Valon, ese chico que siempre la había pretendido y que apenas ese año había tenido una oportunidad con la chica, todo porque ella se la había dado, y que ahora la ponía en segundo plano, mientras que a sus _amigos _los tomaba más en cuenta.

Ella siempre escuchaba las platicas de los amigos de su pareja, decían cosas obscenas sobre ella, que si Valon ya se la había llevado a la cama, lo difícil o fácil que sería tirarle la onda, los defectos que siempre le encontraban, esas y miles de cosas horribles que dañaban día con día el autoestima de Mai.

Harto de escuchar las tonterías dichas por esos estúpidos salidas de la boca de Kujaku, el de ojos chocolates se levantó de la banca en que estaba sentado, viéndola con determinación, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero hablándole con delicadeza.

-No tienes por qué estar al lado de ese imbécil-sentenció el chico-¡Tu eres más que esos estúpidos! ¡Ellos no tienen ningún derecho de decir eso de ti!-ella se alarmó un poco, pero entonces, Jonouchi se puso a su altura, hincándose frente a Mai y tomándole la mano, mientras le miraba de una manera que hiso estremecerla-Tú eres hermosa, chicas como tú ya no hay. No sólo eres bella por fuera, te aseguro que eres una gran persona. Te he visto ser amable con otros, a pesar de que no lo quieras admitir…No hagas caso de lo que digan de ti. Tú sé como eres, Mai…

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir un calor especial, nunca antes le habían dicho cosas tan…Hermosas. Impulsivamente se abrazó de él y comenzó a llorar, desahogándose todo lo que tenía dentro. Katsuya sólo la abrazó también, acariciándole la larga cabellera rubia y palmeándole la espalda para reconfortarla, mientras ella seguía sollozando, pero luego de que se sacara toda la tristeza dentro, las lágrimas habían empezado a ser de alegría, alegría de ser escuchada de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo. Alegría de sentirse querida.

Sentirse querida era reconfortante…

Pasaron varios días luego de ese encuentro, luego de ese momento que pasaron juntos y él había sido su hombro en el cual ella lloró hasta librarse de la carga. Habían pasado solamente dos semanas pero ella no iba tan recurrentemente a la escuela, sólo la había visto un par de ocasiones, en las cuales eran desde lejos y la rubia se marchaba sin que pudiera siquiera llamarle por su nombre. Se entristeció al recordarla, tan triste, tan inocente y tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana, como una niña pequeña perdida y asustada…

La llamó varias veces al teléfono pero siempre salía la misma, ella no contestaría. Le había pasado su numero de celular por cualquier cosa, pero ella no se había dignado a llamarlo o siquiera contestar mensajes. Cansado de lo mismo, colgó la línea y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apretando el paso en medio de la calle. Pronto llovería.

Se subió el cierre de su chamarra y se puso el gorro para no mojarse tanto, más aparte, la brisa fresca que daba frió no era mu favorable. Caminando por la acera camino a su casa, vio un auto cuyas luces estaban encendidas, estacionado en la esquina de aquella calle tan solitaria. Nunca había sido chismoso o algo por el estilo, pero extrañamente, algo le insitaba a acercarse a ese vehículo, lo cual hiso. Y ahí la encontró.

-Mai…- tocó ligeramente el cristal de la puerta del conductor donde se hallaba la aludida, que se sorprendió del ruido y se giró a verlo.

La observó más detenidamente, estaba llorando, con el maquillaje del rímel corrido por sus parpados y los ojos completamente hinchados, notó todo ello a pesar de la falta de luz en aquella avenida. Ella quitó el seguro de la puerta y se cambió al asiento del copiloto, limpiándose el rastro de rímel negro y dejando entrar al auto al chico rubio en el lugar que ella ocupó segundos antes.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Jonouchi preocupado, ella sólo agachó la mirada pero no fue suficiente. Él quería saberlo todo. Sin hablar, la tomó delicadamente del rostro para que ella lo mirara, y ella se perdió de nuevo en sus ojos, ojos llenos de determinación y eso que parecía ser…Afecto.

-Y-Yo…- trató de no sonar débil, de que la voz no se le apagara y comenzaran a salir las lágrimas como en aquella ocasión. Pero frente a él, raramente, no podía fingir. Se lanzó a sus brazos como lo había hecho semanas atrás a llorar y Katsuya sin rodeos la abrazó-¡Ya estoy harta! ¡No aguanto todo esto! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es sentirse la peor persona del mundo? ¡No lo aguanto más, Jonouchi! ¡Me casé de vivir con el peso del mundo! ¡Me cansé de fingir!

Sólo se limitó a escuchar, sólo se limitó a abrazarla y acariciarle los risos dorados y su espalda, Mai todavía seguía llorando, aferrándose con las uñas al brazo del chico, mojándole todavía más la chamarra con el llanto. Pero de repente, ella cesó de llorar, levantó su rostro hacia Katsuya y le miró con un leve sonrojó que hiso sentir extraño al aludido frente a ella. Todo su mirar había cambiado sorpresivamente.

-Dime lo mismo que la vez pasada-susurró la oji lila, volviéndose a abrazar del joven-Dime que soy hermosa, dilo, por favor…

-Eres hermosa, Mai. Siempre lo serás-cumplió con su capricho, dejándose abrazar y abrazando al mismo tiempo ¡Qué importaba si eso que pedía era efímero! ¡Haría lo que fuera por ella! De alguna manera, la había tenido cerca, había compartido momentos ligeros de acercamiento con esa chica tan maravillosa, y de un modo quería más.

-Di que me quieres…-volvió a pedir ella.

-Te quiero mucho. Lo sabes-habló en susurró y en el oído de la oji lila.

- Di que me amas…-ella se giró a verlo fijo, perdiendo su mirada en los orbes achocolatados del joven Katsuya. Esos ojos pedían a gritos cualquier muestra de afecto, y él estaría dispuesto a todo por complacerla.

-Te amo, Mai…-y olvidándose de todo, de la consciencia, del exterior y todos esos problemas que de alguna u otra forma los habían vuelto inseguros con el resto de la gente y con ellos mismos, se habían ido. Ahora ellos habían unido sus labios en un puro y casto beso, que con el paso de los minutos se fue prolongando, haciéndose furtivo, moviendo sus labios y lenguas a un compás desenfrenados y pidiendo desesperadamente más.

Sus cuerpos ardían, sus respiraciones estaban hasta el tope. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, viéndose totalmente sonrojados, de nuevo perdidos en el otro. Entonces volvieron a besarse, y mientras lo hacían, comenzaron a disfrutar del placer de una manera que no fuera sólo besos. Ella comenzó quitándole la chamarra aun húmeda, mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su espalda hasta su cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos sentir cerca al otro, pronto la ropa se hiso estorbosa y sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas, agitadas, gemidos de placer y las gotas de la lluvia golpeando incesantes el auto con vidrios ya empañados de su calor.

¿Qué importaba si lo que habían hecho estaba mal? ¿Qué importaba la popularidad? ¿Qué importaba la inseguridad? Todo ello los había hecho tímidos y de alguna manera los juntó inexplicablemente. Pero aun así, obra del destino o no, daba igual. Ella quería ser aceptada, ser querida, y él, gustoso la haría sentirse bella, por siempre, aun en las tormentas, aun si ella estaba más desesperada que nunca. No existiría el adiós. Ella quería ser amada, y él, ahí estaría, siempre.

Sentirse querida es sentirse esepcial…

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿cómo quedó? ¿feo, bonito, horrible, dos tres…? Comenten por favor ¡Y mil disculpas si hay faltas de ortografía! Que suele pasarle a todo mundo, no sean crueles [¬¬u] Bueno, espero seguir escribiendo más historias como estas [x3] ¡Los amo! Cuídense mucho, se lo lavan, comenten por favor (mientras respeten a Oka-san, que madre solo hay una) ¡Ja-ne!<em>


End file.
